Our Secret
by Mukkura
Summary: Riko and Ako are always busy fighting over who gets Keita that they don't seem to notice each other. Alone in Riko's room, Riko shows Ako an experience that she never thought she would enjoy with her own twin sister. Oneshot.


I found out that KissXSis only had one fanfic so I decided to write one! I also noticed that I mainly write heterosexual...I don't want my readers to think that I don't like Yaoi or Yuri. Anyways, this if a small Christmas present for my friend, Zansatsu~ I hope everyone enjoys it anyways!

* * *

"Kei-chan is mine tonight."

"You wish Ako! Keita is mine!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Cause I know how to appeal to him." Riko smirks, "Plus my boobs are bigger."

"Only by few centimeters!" Ako blushes.

"Still bigger." Riko pouts slightly at her younger twin sister.

"Well….I CAN MAKE A ROMANTIC DINNER WITH HIM."

"You don't know how to make him get as hard as I can." Riko crosses her arms.

"H….how do you know how to do that?" Ako blushes at her sister's words.

"It's easy," Riko smirks, "I looked it up…." Riko locks the door to her room, "Let me show you."

"Riko…..what are you doing?" Ako backs away slightly as her twin walks over to her with a creepy grin on her face, "You're scaring me Riko…"

"I'm just going to show you what I learned…."

"Show me? What do you mean by that-h…hey!" Riko grabs Ako's boobs and gently rubs them, "R-Riko! W…what do you think you are- ahh," Ako moans softly as Riko lightly rubs the younger girl's nipples, making her turn red.

"Heh~ told you I know how to do this….I learned how to turn girls on as well…." Riko's grin widens as she continues to rub Ako's nipples until they were hard marbles under her fingertips. Ako's soft moans fill the quiet room. One of Riko's hand travel down Ako's body and down her skirt, her hand going under Ako's white underwear.

"R-RIKO!" Ako turns completely red, her breathing was heavy as she looks at her twin with half open eyes, and her breath was hot against Riko's cheek. Ako grabs Riko's hand, but her strength seemed to have left her, she could do nothing to stop Riko's hand from getting to her crotch, "R…Riko stop- Ahh! Nghh! RIKO!" Ako moans as Riko's fingers tease at her entrance, making her blush furiously as she starts pre-cuming all over Riko's hand.

Riko smiles happily as she feels how wet Ako has become already, "Mmmm~ Ako…..you're so warm and wet…"

"S-stop it Riko! We shouldn't be doing this- nghh….aaahhhh…." Ako's protesting quickly turns into moans of pleasure as Ako slides the tip of her finger into Ako's vagina. Ako aches slightly against Riko, trying to get her finger in deeper and whimpers when it doesn't work. Ako backs up to Riko's bed, forcing Riko to take her hand out of her skirt. Ako smiles, giving in to the desire and lust she left and strips, "These must be getting in your way…."

"Mmm…they were." Riko strips as well before she pushes Ako onto her bed, her hand running up her sister's inner thigh, her mouth licking its way up Ako's stomach and making its way to Ako's left nipple. Riko softly licks and sucks on Ako's hard nipple before letting her fingers make its way into her twin.

"Ahh….Ri….Riko…." Ako aches against her, wrapping her thin legs around Riko's arm and moving them to make Riko's fingers move faster into her. Ako's back wasn't touching the bed as the younger girl tries desperately to get as close as her twin as possible, "M…more Riko….more." Ako moans, her face completely red as her breathing becomes heavier, "More…." Ako moans loudly as Riko slides three fingers into her, "No…more!" Ako cries out desperately, moaning happily when Riko thrusts four fingers into her tight vagina, "Faster….faster…" Ako moans to her twin, her moans getting louder and louder as Riko thrusts faster and faster, "Haaa…yes…ahh!"

"….Ako…you're being too loud…" Riko covers Ako's mouth with her own, Ako's loud moaning becoming stifled by Riko's. Riko's tongue starts to explore Ako's mouth, her face red, but not as red as her younger sisters.

Ako shakes as she starts to reach her limit; she never thought that Riko's saliva would taste better than Keita's. Just kissing her was turning her body into jelly. Riko's hands expertly fingered her while playing with the hard pebble that her nipple had become. Ako's shaking increases and she breaks the kiss, gripping Riko's shoulders tightly and moaning, "I….I can't hold back much longer Riko…."

Riko softly whispers into Ako's ear, "Then don't hold back…" Riko thrusts her fingers in faster; pushing them in as far as she could while gently squeezing Ako's hardened nipples.

"Ngh….Ri…Riko…ahh!"Ako moans loudly as she experiences her first orgasm, not caring that it was her twin sister that gave her that orgasm; Riko quickly follows suit. The empty room becomes filled with their heavy breathing as they lay on each other trying to catch their breath.

"….Ako…"

"Y…yeah?"

"Do you want me to lick you clean?" Riko smiles.

Ako blushes deeply again, "No…No thanks!" Ako gets up and gets dress, Riko pouting and getting dressed as well, "I hope they didn't hear us!"

"Mom and dad are still at work…."

"KEI-CHAN MAY HAVE HEARD US!" Ako gasps.

"He probably got turned on by it too." Riko smirks, not at all worried about it.

"I hope he doesn't avoid us or something now." Ako says, her voice filled with worry.

Riko pouts, "That would suck…" When they were fully dressed again, they step out of the room together and make a beeline straight to Keita's room, "Keita!"

"Kei-chan!"

"Ah, Riko-nee, Ako-nee! What are you guys going in here?" Keita flinches when they slam his door open, nervous, unsure what they were going to do.

"Kei-chan, what are you doing?" Ako peeks over his shoulder to see a book, one that he tries to hide.

"It…it's nothing Ako-nee!" Keita blushes as he closes the book and puts it away.

"Now I know it's something…." Ako crosses her arms.

"Leave it Ako….Keita's just being a man…..we should leave so Keita can go back to staring at his porno, next time you should lock your door." Riko pouts slightly; she was clearly disappointed in her younger stepbrother.

"P…Porno?" Ako blushes.

"Lets go Ako…" Riko grabs Ako and starts to drag her out of Keita's room, "Have fun Keita." Riko smiles before dragging Ako out.

"Why did you do that for Riko?"

"Let's do it again…"

"You mean…"

"Mmm….but this time…let me lick you clean." Riko smiles.

Ako blushes and nods, "O…okay….we can't tell Keita about this…"

"It'll be our little secret…." RIko winks before leading her twin back into her room for a second round.

* * *

Typed: 4:09 am Edited: 4:19 am  
I know I shouldn't be typing so late at night, but it's the best time for me to be typing up some hot Yuri! I hope you all liked it. If it's good, maybe I'll write some more, KissXSis deserves much more than just two fanfics after all!


End file.
